1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Windows Operating System (OS) from Windows (registered trademark) 2000 to Windows 7 of the related art, an architecture referred to as a Version 3 (hereinafter referred to as “V3”) printer driver is adopted as the architecture of the printer driver. Furthermore, in the Windows OS on and subsequent to Windows 8, in addition to Version 3, an architecture of a new printer driver referred to as a Version 4 (hereinafter referred to as “V4”) printer driver has been adopted.
As a technique related to this, there is known a technique for efficiently editing print setting information by holding model dependent information, which is information relating to the V4 printer driver that depends on the model (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, as an information processing apparatus that executes the V3 printer driver, there is known an information processing apparatus in which configuration information of a device is acquired from the connected device (image forming apparatus), and based on the acquired configuration information, settings can be made in accordance with the connected device (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-225481
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-8007